How to Fck Your Teacher and Get Away With It
by LaylaMay41
Summary: Bella longed to feel her professor, Edward Cullen, inside her. She was determined to make her daydreams into reality. Edward Cullen, a young handsome teacher at her college, is very popular amongst the female students. Find out how Bella manages to catch the man of her dreams and keep their relationship a secret. censored title, very smutty
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is for fun, filled with OC's. It's really just meant to be a guilty pleasure for all you horny lot ;)

Warning: To be expected there's a lot of sex. SO if you want some smut, stick around.

 **How To Fuck Your Teacher and Get Away With It**

 **Step One: Make Him Want You**

"Fuck me harder" Bella moaned, eyes closed tight. Her face was blushing red, her body hot and sticky from all the sweat.

Edward smirked, "anything you want baby girl". He started thrusting harder into Bella's tight pink pussy, every stroke hitting harder into her walls.

The petite brunette's body was craving more and more of Edward's touch, she let out a loud moan and then...

Bella woke up from her day dream. She was no longer in her fantasy, but in a dull lecture room filled with college students. The room was a medium sized lecture hall, with seats spaced in a semi circle. There were only a few small windows near the ceiling, so the room was quite bleak without the ceiling lights. Bella was a petite sized woman, averagely built. Her face was pale, which made her big doe eyes stand out very much. Her eyes were ever locked on to one thing though- her literature lecturer, Mr Edward Cullen. He was a tall, well built man. Very handsome. Bella was pretty sure he knew how hot he was. All the girls in the class would use any excuse to be near him. They'd all undo a button or two before approaching him. Some might as well just take their whole top off. Bella wasn't an exception though, she knew that. She tried just as hard. She'd purposely stay after lectures just to talk to him, always conveniently wearing clothes that were a bit too short, showing off as much skin as the item could. It was very uncharacteristic of her, Bella was known for being quite reserved and shy, but Edward always brought a wilder side to her. Bella tried to take some notes of what her lecturer was saying, however, those notes turned into doodles. Drawings of Edward filled her page. She was once again lost in her daydreams.

The clock struck 5, which meant the end of the lecture, as well as the end of the college day for a lot fo the students. Bella packed up her things and was about to leave when she was stopped.

"Bella" called an all too familiar voice.

Bella stopped in her tracks to see Edward calling for her. She walked over to her professor to see what he wanted from her. The students had left by now, so it was just the two of them alone. Bella's mind started to wonder off. Thoughts of Edward's hot kisses filled her mind. She imagined herself pitched on his desk, legs spread, as his tongue wandered around her gentle clitoris. Beams of sweat would be pouring from their naked bodies as they made love on the desk alongside all the essays Edward had to mark. Bella could feel herself getting quite flustered, so shook the thoughts out, trying hard to focus on what Edward had to say. The professor simply wanted to talk to her about her essay unfortunately. The topic of inviting Bella to his home to fuck her rough never came up funnily enough.

Edward handed Bella her essay, "This is amazing" he beamed, "I can tell you spent a long time on it".

His praises towards her writing made Bella smile, boosting her ego quite a bit. Truthfully though, Bella had actually forgotten all about it until the day before it was due. She had rushed it that night, not expecting much out of it. So, she was very surprised to hear that it was her best work. It was a bit of a punch in the face though, there were so many other essays Bella actually worked really hard towards that never got more than a "good work" written on it. She thanked her professor for the kind words and then headed back to her dorm. She lay on her bed for a while, texting various different people on her phone. Boredom hit her hard, she had done all her assignments so there wasn't much to do. All of her friends were either in classes or out somewhere else. So, Bella searched a hidden drawer under her bed instead. She took out a white cylindrical device and hit the on switch. He pale finger slid town her white panties and held the device to her clit. Rushes of pleasure filled her body as she thought about her professor. Moans from her tiny mouth started to grow louder than the buzzing of the device. "Edward", she breathlessly moaned to herself.

The smell of pasta and tomato sauce filled the small dorm. Bella's dorm was a studio room; the kitchen to the left and her bed and living area to the right. There was only a single door that lead to the bathroom to add any interest to the room. A giant window stood behind the headboard of her bed. Through the window, you could see the teacher's car park. Every now and then, Bella would look out to see if Edward was there walking to his black BMW. Bella pearled out the window and to her surprise saw her professor walking to his car. She'd usually just miss him, so she was shocked she timed it so perfectly. However, this time he wasn't alone. A tall slender woman with blonde hair was walking besides him. Bella noted how huge the mysterious blond girl's boobs were or how the length of her skirt barely managed to cover her arse. Bella could feel herself growing a bit jealous as she wondered what hat girl was. Was it a girlfriend of his? She ate her dinner in slight annoyance at the thought that her dream man could possibly be taken, when suddenly a loud buzz came from her phone. A text from her friend Jess lit up the screen. It read, "OMG did you hear about Kate?" Bella, not knowing who Kate was or what the story Jess was referring to was about responded "No".

"She showed her tits to Mr Cullen" read the next text to come through. The was a pause and suddenly another buzz, "She wasn't wearing a bra and bent down really low"

Bella rolled her eyes. She didn't know who this Kate was, but already didn't like her.

"Bit desperate" Bella texted back. She carried on eating her pasta, not thinking much of the situation.

"Alex said he saw Edward go hom with Kate"

Bella stared at the text, eyes wide open. Could this Kate be the girl from earlier ?

"Also, Alex said Edward was in his office with her for a VERY long time" read another text from Jess, "He swears the door was locked as well".

Bella had had enough. She stopped responding to Jess, she couldn't even stomach her food due to the pit of jealousy that had filled up her stomach. There's no way Edward would do anything with a student? A student that isn't herself, right? Bella hated the thought of someone else with Edward, she tried watching a movie to drain all the horrible thoughts in her head, but it wasn't much help. She decided it was best to just sleep. There was no point in getting so worked up, since Edward was her teacher anyway. There was a better explanation, Bella knew it, she refused to believe silly rumours. Even if it was true, why should Bella care so much? There were so many boys and to get hung over a teacher was ridiculous anyway.

It was 9am when a loud buzzing awoke Bella from her sleep. Her phone was lighting up from countless texts from Jess.

"Bella look at this video Alex sent me" it read.

Bella, still half asleep, played the video. In it she saw the mysterious blonde girl, presumably Kate, talking in what looked like someone else's snapchat video. She faintly heard Kate say "Oh his dick was huge" followed by someone else saying "Mr Cullen?". Bella couldn't believe it, could it be? There was no way her Edward would go around sleeping with blonde bimbos, was he really that desperate? But, there was a bit of optimism in all fo this. Since Edward showed his true colours, it means Bella might have a chance. Sleeping with students wasn't out of his books, so maybe sleeping with her wasn't either. Bella called Jess, asking her to come over after whatever lecture Jess was in. The two girls met up and sat in Bella's room for a while. The two discussed ways in which to seduce Edward into having sex with Bella. That's all she wanted. Bellawasn't too fussed ina. Romance or anything like, all she wanted was to feel him between her legs. Jess was all too familiar with it. She was often the one coercing Bella into trying new ways to get Edward's approval. The two sat and giggled as they brainstormed all sorts of ideas.

Jess had brought some of her more promiscuous clothes for Bella to try. They were pretty much the same size, except Bella's breasts were just a bit bigger. A mismatch of clothes covered Bella's bed. There were transparent dresses and too short skirts. Jess suggested Bella just flash Edward, though Bella didn't think it was the best idea. FInally the two came up with the perfect outfit to seduce the professor. Bella changed into a short white tennis skirt. It barely covered her bum and if she dared to bend over then her entire ass would be on show. TO cover her perky breasts was a low cut spaghetti strapped black crop top that showed just enough cleavage. Bella put on some fishnet tights and ankle boots to complete the look. She felt awfully slutty, but empowered at the same time. Jess did Bella's make up, making her look more like a 20 year old and less like a child who'd barely hit puberty. Bella always hated how young her face made her look.

"If he doesn't bend you right over, I will" laughed Jess.

Bella smiled, "at least I know I can get it from you" she teased.

It was a Thursday, which meant Bella had no lectures. It was also the day that Edward would often stay until 9 to finish off marking in his office. That was always his Thursday routine. So, at around 8:30 Bella made her way to his office. It was the middle of October, days got a lot shorter signified by the bright moon beaming in the night sky. It was quite cold, so Bella had a jacket on. Her attire really wasn't weather appropriate, but it was worth it to get dick. Down the hallway at the final door was Edward's office that Bella walked briskly towards. The corridor was empty as most students had gone home, many of them planning for Halloween. Just as she was about to knock on the door, Bella suddenly though "why am I here?" She hadn't come up with an excuse to visit her teacher. SHe wondered if she should just let her intentions be known, it worked for Kate. Suddenly, the door opened wide and Edward was standing in front of her.

"I could see your figure through the glass window" he told her, motioning the the frosted window on his office door. You wouldn't be able to see through it, but you'd definitely be able to make out a person if they were close. "Is there something you need?"

Bella froze, "I...I just wanted to talk... about my essay you praised", she stammered.

Edward smiled and invited her into his office. His smile always melted Bella's heart. It was so pure and angelic, Bella couldn't handle herself.

"Amazing essay!" Edward cheered, "what did you want to discuss?".

Bella began taking of her jacket, revealing her promiscuous ensemble she and Jess created. Bella pretended to drop the jacket and bent down to pick it up. This gave Edward a great view of the red lacy thong that covered only a small portion on her pussy. Bella picked up her coat and sat at the chair opposite Edward's. "I just wanted to know what made the essay so good", she told her professor. Bella noticed the slight red tiny in Edward's face. She knew it was working. Bella could hardly control herself, she just wanted to Edward on top of her at that very moment.

Edward opened his mouth ready to speak, when suddenly Bella leaned in and kissed him. She had no idea what came of her. This wasn't like her at all. It was as if another force had completely taken over her, but she liked it. Bella liked it so much that her confidence grew as her body leaned in closer to Edward's. Practically sitting on him at this point, she felt his bulge harden.

"Bella" he scolded before pushing her away.

She stared at him awkwardly.

"You can't do that", Edward carried on.

Bella felt as if she had died. It didn't work. Shecould feel herself growing smaller, she was probably going to get expelled for kissing her teacher. Bella looked up shyly at Edward, to her surprise however, he didn't look angry. Edward walked over to his office door and locked it. He turned back around and started undoing his belt. Bella felt the atmosphere growing tense again, was this real? Overcome with the joy of knowing all her fantasies were about to come true, Bella didn't notice that Edward was now standing in front of her. He scooped her up from her seat and sat her down on his desk.

"So why did you really come here?" Edward asked as he began sliding down Bella's thong after ripping her tights off. It was soaked at this point, letting out the smell fo Bella's sexuality.

"I heard you fucked Kate", she told him.

Edward looked up at her worriedly, clearly a sensitive issue. Well, of course it would be, he can't have it be known that he's slept with students.

"I won't tell anyway" Bella promised, "as long as you do to me everything you did to her".

Her words were like a drug pumping through Edward's veins. Her voice was completely addictive. Edward pushed his student back onto the desk and began inspecting her body. Every inch of it was perfect in his eyes, the softness of her skin overwhelming to him. Bella leaned up to kiss Edward, the two passionately locked lips, their tongues dancing with one anotehr's. Edward's hands slid up Bella's crop top, massaging each breat one at a time. She wasn't wearing a bra. He kissed down her neck to her collarbones and began sucking at a particularly sensitive spot of Bella's.

"Oh professor" she moaned.

Edward sucked harder, he could tell straight away that his sucking was going to leave marks. He aggressively pulled Bella's top off of her and began licking her erect nipples. He swirled his tongue around them before taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking gently. Bella's eyes rolled up as the sensation took over her body. She felt Edward's left hand slide up her thigh to a very sensitive spot of hers. He stroked eagerly at her pussy, first at her entrance before making his way to her clitoris. His fingers pressed and rubbed at her clitoris, making her moans grow even more intense. Bella suddenly felt something pressing at her entrance. Edward stuck his pointer finger into her warm pussy. She let out a loud moan "OH EDW-" before she could finish, Edward covered her mouth.

"You're too loud" he said.

He carried on fingering her, stroking her tight walls with every thrust of his finger. Bella let out muffled moans. She'd never been touched this good before. Edward stuck his middle finger into her and carried on fingering her hole. Bella's hips swayed to the rhythm of his thrusting. She was ecstatic from the pleasure. He carried on ducking her with his fingers, noticing how much wetter they were getting with every thrust. He was truly getting off on the look on Bella's face every time he poked his fingers in deeper into her. BElla's face was bright red as she grew more and more breathless. Each thrust of Edward's fingers made her body feel immeasurably good. Edward then slid down her skirt. Bella was fully exposed at this point. Bella noticed the pure hunger and lust in Edward's eyes, a look she had been longing for for so long. She widened her legs, "eat me sir" she begged. Bella didn't need to beg for long before she saw that sexy smirk on Edward's face. He bent down and began licking her clitoris, which was now double the size. Bella knew Edward could sense how much she wanted him. Edward licked every inch of her pussy, sucking harder at her clitoris. Bella tried hard to contain her moans.

Edward got up and turned Bella around. He put her on her hands and knees, so her ass was in the air facing felt Edward stick his face into her bum. She felt the wet licks of Edward's tongue run from her ass hole all the way down to her clit. Just then, she felt his tongue slide into her pussy, that was just recovering from he fingering session. He began licking the inside of her tight walls. She tasted like sugar and honey, Edward wanted more. Her pussy was addictive and Edward was slowly becoming an addict. He licked harder at her walls as Bella tried deeperately forms screaming from all the pleasure. She had never been tongue fucked before, it was all so new to her. Bella couldn't control the waves of pleasure and ecstasy that was overcoming her body.

"I need you" Bella confessed to Edward.

Leanign down toward Bella's ear, Edward let out a smirk before whispering, "what do you need?"

Bella turned around to face him, she leaned up and kissed Edward. She stuck her tongue in his mouth, the taste of her pussy still lingered on his tongue. Bella began pulling edward's trousers down, then his boxers. His hard cock stood proudly in front of Bella. She grabbed it and started gently rubbing Edward's manhood, slowly speeding up. She was pulling him off quite intensely, Edward could barely contain his moans. Whilst Bella continued to have fun with her teacher's dick, the two carried on passionately kissing.

"I need this" Bella said seductively as she broke out of the kiss. "Put it in me Edward", she asked flirtatiously.

Edward pushed her back down on to the desk and aggressively pushed her legs back. He could see how wet her pussy was now. "That's Mr Cullen to you" he told her before guiding his hard cock towards her entrance. He pushed into her pussy, the feeling of her tight walls filled him with pleasure. Bella could feel her professor entering her. The tip of his dick had only just entered, but to Bella it felt like the entire thing.

"Oh god" she moaned to herself, hardly able to handle just that part of Edward's cock.

Edward teased Bella, fucking her only with his tip. In and out, in and out were the motions Bella felt, before a sudden rush hit her body. The entirety of Edward was now within Bella. Her back arched in to the air, whilst Edward gave his entirety to the helpless brunette. Bella shrieked as she felt her walls expanding to fit her new lover. She knew she had to be quiet, but she couldn't help herself. The motion continued as Edward began to fuck Bella's tight pussy even harder. He grabbed her neck with one hand and her leg up with the other, whilst continuously giving her pussy what it's always wanted. Bella felt as her breasts bounced in front of her, shaking along with the rest of her body. HEr hips rocked with every movement Edward made. Edward sat down on his chair and pulled Bella over to him. She sat on his dick backwards, so her ass could face him. Leaning on the desk in front, Bella began fucking her professor. Her rhythm was a steady paced one, yet one that made Edward want to explode inside her. Edward grabbed her hands back, Bella was now squatting on his dick with no aid. She carried on bouncing, until Edward turned her around so he could face her. They began kissing passionately as Bella continuously rode Edward's huge cock.

"Oh.. sir" she'd let out in between kisses.

"Bella, you slut" Edward would moan. He gave her a hard, loud spank on her bum whilst she bounced on his dick.

"Sir" she moaned, "tell me... tell what you want to do to me".

Edward smirked. He began thrusting into her as she rode his dick. This made BElla's legs tremble.

"I want to fuck you until you can't breath", Edward told her, "I want to make you weak" Edward thrusts got harder as he spoke his dirty thoughts to her. "You're going to be my little whore" Edward said, "I want to fuck you whenever I please".

Bella moaned at the thought of Edward being possessive over her. The thought of being Edward's personal slut made her body shiver. All she wanted to do was share her body with this man. "I'll always be your slut" she let Edward know.

Edward speanked Bella's pale ass and watched it become bright red. "I know".

Bella was becoming breathless and her legs were beginning to give out. She hopped off of Edward and leaned back onto his desk. Her ass was begging to be fucked. Edward walked over to his student and spanked her naughty bum. Bella then felt Edward thrust his cock into her pussy and carry on fucking. He pulled her hair and nippled at her back, all whilst thrusting harder and harder. Bella could barely handle.

"Oh, I'm going to finish" she screamed, "AAH". Bella's legs were ready to give out when a sudden burst of lightning filled her petite frame. She felt her body shake with the orgasmic feeling that was shooting up her and down her body, "Edward FUCK" she let out again.

Edward could feel himself about to finish. Even though Bella had finished, he carried on thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder. "OH, Bella you slut AAH". Then, suddenly, Bella felt her professor completely unload inside her. His cum was dripping out of her and down her thighs as he slid out of her hot womanhood. They were both out of breath, both ecstatic from the experience they just shared. Edward gave a final passionate kiss to Bella, one of love and not lust.

The two cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Bella was blushing bright red, slightly embarrassed by it all. She had just managed to make love to the man of her dreams.

"You know, I didn't actually fuck her" Edward suddenly chirped.

Bella was confused as to what he was talking about.

Edward smirked, "Kate just sucked me off".

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'd be better at it" she said coyly, still somehow slightly jealous. Even though she had sex with Edward, she still didn't want to hear about Kate.

Edward pulled Bella in closely and whispered "why don't you come by tomorrow and show me".

-end of chapter one-

 **Thanks for reading. If there's any hot situations you want Teacher Edward and Student Bella to get up to let me know and I'll be happy to add it in.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the positivity !

 **How To Fuck Your Teacher and Get Away With It**

 **Step Two: Make Him Jealous**

Three months had passed since Bella and Edward's initial encounter. Those months were filled with office meetings and extra college work after college hours all set for Bella by her ever so helpful professor. Often times, if not all the time, those little chit-chats about assignments and college work inside Edward's spacious office would lead to Bella's bra's going missing and doors being locked. Excitement filled Bella's would everyday now, college had finally become a bit more like all the over the top Hollywood movies. She usually didn't care for them, but there was still that want for a more thrilling life, one filled with secrecy and sex. However, all wasn't perfect for Bella. Over the three months her and her new lover had met up nearly every other day. They'd make love in Edward's office, or in his car in a remote location; sometimes, they'd just find an empty bathroom for Bella to get her desired fulfilled. But, throughout that period, the two were not exclusive. From the start the pair had made it clear to each other that their encounters where just that: encounters. Bella was initially fine with that, yet, as she watched Edward go home with the same blonde bimbo from her dorm window, a pit of jealousy formed in her stomach. She didn't know whether it was from seeing the man she desired so much with another women, or whether it was from the lack of spontaneous sex from strangers she had compared to Edward; however she knew for sure she didn't like the open relationship she had with her teacher.

Initially, Bella assumed Edward would be her wish fulfilment for a more exciting life. He was going to be that big secret in her life that kept her on her toes and away from her humdrum life. In her mind, it would give her the confidence to meet knew guys and maybe even find someone special for herself. She could use Edward to practice getting better at sex, to get away from the missionary style of fucking she was so used to. Instead, her worst fear was coming to actualisation. She wasn't seeking out other men at all. Every club night out, she'd stay reserved and ward off any man that showed even the slightest bit of interest. Bella often found herself leaving early to get back to the safety of her own home. She knew what was happening and she didn't like it. Bella was falling for her teacher. Falling hard! She didn't want this to happen, it was all just meant to be fun. Bella was smart, so she knew it could never work, not until she was out of college. Waiting that long was not something Bella was prepared to do though. No matter what happened, one thing was clear for the small brunette, Edward was her's and her's alone.

Pacing up and down her smal dormitory, Bella thought of different ways to bring up her feelings to Edward, or whether she even should. Edward had made it clear that he wasn't planning on only seeing her front he first encounter. Bella never argued against it, so maybe he didn't feel like she cared to be only for him? But, she was still his teacher after all. They weren't dating and Edward never really showed that much romantic affection towards Bella, maybe he wasn't interested in her the way she was for him. Again, Bella was a very bright young woman and knew how to read signs. Frankly, there weren't many signs to read from Edward. Bella knew the only way to get some sort of reaction from Edward was to make him want her more. She thought about how seeing Edward with Kate made her desire him even more, so, she realised she had to do the same. The plan was to make Edward jealous, but how? Bella really wasn't the one to sleep around and put it on blast for the world to hear; however, the world didn't need to hear this time, only Edward.

"I heard Jacob's really into you" came a familiar voice.

Unresponsive, Bella was shaken out of her thoughts by a hard punch to her arm.

"I said" began that same feminine voice, "Jacob likes you".

Bella turned to her left to see her best friend Jess besides her. She had an eager look in her eyes, as if ready to pounce on her next prey. Bella feared that that prey was going to be her. The two girls were sat in the campus library, just killing time before their next lectures. The library was an enormous room, filled ceiling to floor with books about all sorts. The college Bella attending was actually known for having one of the largest libraries in America. Often times, many scholars and historians would pop in to look at books you wouldn't find anywhere else. The college library boasted it's huge collection of historical books that authors from hundreds of years ago wrote. Yet, all this was very unimpressive to most of the campus's population.

"That's what you should do... who you should do next!" Jess carried on with a laugh in her voice.

Bella shook her head. Jacob was an old friend of hers from when she was younger. They ended up drifting apart over the years, only to meet up again when they found out they were attending the same college. The two rarely ever spoke anymore, a smile as they passed each other on the way home was the most the two ever saw of each other. It was a bit random actually, for Jacob to be interested in Bella after all these years.

"Why would I want to do that?" Was all Bella could muster out, still lost in her own thoughts about Edward.

Bella felt another tough punch from her friend. Jess was even smaller in frame than Bella, yet she could pack quite the punch. Rubbing her saw arm, Bella looked back up sternly at her friend.

"You want to make Mr Cullen jealous right?" Jess asked, eyes wide and full of cunning ideas.

Bella thought about the possibility for a second, before sighing and rubbing her cheek. "I can't do that", she replied.

Jess looked concerningly at her friend, confused as to what was stopping Bella from pursuing her goal.

"Jacob is an old friend, I'm not using him" Bella explained, "especially if her likes me like that".

Knowing Bella had a valid point, Jess scrunched up her face and crossed her arms before slumping back into her seat. Just then, a knew figure approached the table of two girls. A tall, well built young man with long dark hair and olive skin.

"Oh, hi" he said shyly.

Standing infront of the pair was Jacob, Bella's oldest friend. Bella greated him and beckoned him to sit down.

"No, I'm actually on my way to my next lecture" Jacob told Bella whilst scratching his head, "I'm actually throwing a party tonight, wondered if you two wanted to come".

Before Bella could say anything, Jess leaped up from her slump, a bright eager expression painted across her pale face. "YES! I've been dying for a good old house party". Jess explained how, since turning 21, all anyone ever did now was go clubbing.

Jacob laughed and gave the details of the party, where it was and what time, before heading out the library, presumably to his next lesson.

7pm struck, Bella watched as the crescent moon lit up the black sky. She was still unsure whether to go to the party, not really feeling that eager to dress up just for a couple of hours. Instead, Bella decided to go visit Edward. It was the beginning of a new year, so Edward was often in his office quite late preparing for what the year had to bring. Exams weren't too far off, which meant a lot of stress for, not just the students, but the teachers too. Bella walked the same narrow corridor she was so used to walking down. It was empty and quiet as always, only a single lightbulb to light up the long stretch of wooden flooring. As Bella got closer and closer, she heard noises coming from his office. Bella quietened down her steps, as not to be heard by the mysterious noises. Coming closer and closer, the noises got louder and louder until Bella was stood right outside the door. She made sure to stand to the side of the entrance door, so not to be seen through the frosted glass. By this point Bella could make out the sounds very clearly. Loud moans were coming from the locked office.

"Oh, sir" she could clearly hear, "give it to me"..."harder, sir".

Bella's heart began to pound as she felt hot tears fill up her eyes. She didn't stop them from running down her cheeks. Holding her breath, Bella listened more intently, praying that the noises were coming from a TV or... or...

Suddenly, a loud clapping noise filled the corridor, not a clap- a slap. Following the noise came words that Bella didn't want to hearcoming from a voice that she hoped it wouldn't be. "You're mine, baby girl" the muffled sultry deep voice said possessively.

Bella felt her heart stop. Deep down she didn't want to accept it, she wanted to make up excuses, but she couldn't anymore. Bella out of the dimly lit corridor, not caring anymore if she was heard or seen. Bella sobbed into her pillow. She felt stupid for being so emotional over something so small. Bella knew Edward had done nothing wrong, they weren't together after all. So why was she still so upset? A deep stabbing could be felt in her chest, she might as well have been actually stabbed. The pain Bella felt in that moment couldn't be compared to anything else. She was utterly heart broken. Bella thought about all the times Edward had told her she was his, how he called her baby girl too. Bella knew it was all just part of the act, she knew it was the lust talking, but a part of her hoped he meant it a bit more sincerely. To be truthful, a part of her really thought he did want her as his own. But clearly, he said to all the girls he picked up. She was no one special, just another quick hook up. However, Bella knew all this already. She knew her place in Edward's life. They both made it clear three months ago. So, why did Bella feel so cheated?

Bella wiped away her tears and cleaned up her face. She starred at herself in her bathroom mirror, thinking about how pathetic she was for being so upset. Splashing cold water on her face, Bella knew what she had to do. She was going to go to Jacob's party, and she was going to get wasted. Looking through her closet, Bella pulled out a red body on dress. It was a very simple stretchy long sleeved ribbed dress, that had her collor bones on show with it's off the shoulder sleeves. The dress had buttons going down the centre of it, however they didn't work, it was just decoration. SHe slipped the dress on and noted how much you could see through the dress. It wasn't the most expensive dress, which was made even more obvious by the cheap thin material it was made from. On the bright side, it did add a little bit more sexiness. Bella thought for a moment whether she should just go braless, let her breasts do all the talking, but she decided against it. Before setting off, Bella redid her makeup and called Jess to find out where she was. Jess was already at the party, waiting for Bella to show up. Bella popped on a pair of black wedged shows and set off to Jacob's house.

Jacob was renting a house with 5 other roommates. Their house was a decent size, big enough for a party, and not too far away from Bella's own dorm, which she was thankful for as walking in heals was not something she could ever major in. Bella got to the party and noticed that the gate to the back garden was open, so she let herself in. There were many different groups of people standing around in the garden. They all had either a drink or a joint in their hands. The smell of marijuana filled the garden, as well as cigarette ash and spilled beer. Bella looked around for Jess. Realising that her best friend wasn't in the garden, Bella made her way indoors. She looked around the moderate sized home for Jess, not seeing her anywhere. Then, from the corner of her eye she noticed a small brunette making out with a guy double her size. Bella walked over to the girl, awkwardly tapping on her shoulder hoping she'd stop sharing saliva with the stranger for just one moment.

"Oh .. Bell, you made... it" stammered the clearly very intoxicated brunette.

"Jess" exclaimed Bella, "how much have you drunk?" Bella was quite concerned for her friend. It was only 10:30, yet with the way Jess was slurring her words, you'd think she'd been drinking for 5 hours straight.

"Who care...s..." was all Bella managed to get out of Jess, before being handed a drink for herself.

Bella starred at the bright red drink, not having any idea what could be in it. Bella shrugged and chugged the half full cup down in one go. Whatever it was, it was strong and burned Bella's throat slightly. This was going to be her night to let loose. Bella searched for the source of the red concoction only to bump into Jacob. The two talked for a while, Jacob handing Bella more and more drink, to Bella's request of course. Jacob laughed as he watched his long time friend slowly become drunker and drunker. The two chatted for what felt like hours. He introduced Bella to a few of his own friends. Bella, who was very intoxicated, would laugh and giggle quite flirtatiously with every new person Jacob would introduce. She was finally enjoying herself again, completely forgetting about Edward. Jacob himself was feeling quite spaced out as well. JAcob let Bella into the garden, she happily held his hand and let him drag her around the party.

"Do you smoke?" Jacob asked, passing her what looked like a cigarette.

Bella barely could hear anything Jacob was saying. She took the cigarette and blurted, "yeah... only LOSERS don't... sm...oke". Bella, barely able to even stand upright by herself, took a puff of the half smoked tabacco. She didn't smoke, not often anyway. Only at parties, when everyone would go outside and she didn't want to be left alone. Except, this wasn't a cigarette. I strange new sensation filled her throat, one that burned just a little bit. Bella exhaled, coughing and spluttering. She realised then that it was actually cannabis. Bella had never taken any sort of drug before. Weed wasn't illegal where she was, so it wasn't like she was breaking the law, she just never felt the need to smoke it. Jess partook in it quite a bit and so did some of her other friends, so, Bella thought, where was the harm? Bella took more and more tokes,again coughing after every inhale. Jacob laughed before taking the joint back for himself. The two, high and drunk, walked up the stairs to where some of Jacob's friends where. They all chatted and joked to the very early hours of the day.

It was around 3am at this point. Quite a lot of people had left by then, including Jess. She went home with the stranger her lips were locked to. Bella was sure Jess didn't even know his name, but Bella didn't care. The last lot of people left and it was only Bella and the residents of the house left. Jacob led Bella in to his room. They both lay on his bed in silence. Bella felt the room spin around her, getting faster and faster. She had thrown up earlier, but she still felt quite sick. The thoughts of Edward came running back in to her mind. She felt that deep stinging pain in her chest again, paralysing her. Bella, in her drunken state, thought about Edward giving himself to Kate. She couldn't take it. She want'd To make him suffer, just like how she was hurting then. Without thinking, Bella turned over and kissed Jacob. Jacob didn't push her away, he didn't stop her at all. Instead, Bella felt his hand gently rub her waist as he pulled her in closer. The two shared passionate kisses through the night. Before Bella could stop herself, she found herself stripped over clothes and underneath Jacob. She was too wasted to mind though. Bella couldn't wait to boast it Edward about her night with Jacob.

The steam rose high in Jacob's bedroom as gave himself to Bella. Sharing gentle kisses in between thrusts of Jacob's hips; Bella wrapped her legs tightly around Jacob's waist. She felt Jacob pushing harder and harder, his moans growing louder and louder. However, it wasn't enough for Bella. SHe was bored. It was the same old sex she was used to from her ex boyfriends and the nobodies she'd have tinder dates with. She wanted Edward. The excitement she felt whenever she saw him whip off his belt and point it her way was unmatched by anyone else. She imagined Edward fucking her hard as he pushed her against whatever surface was nearby. The way he'd pull her hair whilst giving her body everything she'd always desired. Bella's mind drew pictures of her lover spanking her in his car for not doing so well in her latest essay, or fucking her mouth enough to make her choke because he wasn't happy with how she was 5 minutes late to class. The images made her body lust for Edward's touch.

"Oh Edward", she moaned with her eyes tightly shut. As sudden as it started, the movement between her legs stopped.

"Edward?" She heard Jacob concerningly ask.

Bella didn't know what to say, she was still very drunk and could barely even make out Jacob's face in the dim lighting. "No" Bella finally said, "I said Jacob".

A sceptical expression was placed upon Jacob's face, he carried on anyway. Not long after, Jacob finished and the two rolled over and went to sleep without saying a word. Bella knew Jacob wasn't stupid. He was drunk, but not drunk enough to mishear his own name. Bella didn't care though. This was just leverage for her. Slowly, but surely, Bella dozed off to sleep. She couldn't wait to tell Edward about her adventure. She was ready to tell him how amazing Jacob was, how much he made her feel like a woman. They were all lies, but Edward didn't need to know. In the morning, Bella said her farewells to Jacob and set off barefoot back home.

The weekend had passed and Monday had rolled back around. Bella had just finished her final lecture of the day. It was quite a late one compared to her usual schedule, finishing at 6pm. Her teacher managed to get a guest speaker to come in and talk about Shakespeare's work. Bella found the talk a bit boring, but tried to take as many notes as she could. When she left the classroom, she headed straight towards Edward's office. She hadn't seen him all weekend and missed him quite a bit. She didn't have his number, so couldn't message him. He said it would be too risky to start giving each other their numbers and such. Bella complied even though she never saw what the big deal was. Bella knock on the final office door at the end of the corridor. Bella waited eagerly to be let in.

Edward exited his office, bag skunked over his shoulder. He had his coat on, clearly ready to leave the premises. He smiled warmly at Bella.

"Feel like a drive?" He asked Bella.

Bella nodded and followed her professor to his car. She looked around making sure no one could see them before getting in. Usually, Edward would have Bella wait in a remote location and pick her up there as not to get caught. But as winter rolled around, the world grew darker quicker, so blending in wasn't all too hard. Bella listened to Edward talk about his day. He had been doing a lot of marking, as well as preparing for his future lectures. Bella nodded and pitche din some ideas. Finally, the topic of Bella's weekend came up. She smirked eagerly waiting to tell Edward all about her night.

"I went to a party" Bella said coyly, not to give too much away.

"Who's?" Edward asking keenly, eyes focused on the dark road.

Bella sighed, "oh just this guy who likes me". She waited for Edward to get angry, but he didn't. "I actually ended up staying the night".

Edward stayed silent.

"Me and Jacob, the guy, well... i slept with him" Bella could barely contain the grin on her face. She talked about how Jacob was highly experience, how he managed to hit her in all the right spots. Bella made sure not to miss out on any of the details, albeit false. "The way he touched me made my body quake" she boasted.

Edward was quiet, saying not much more than "okay". Bella wondered if there was a hint of jealousy in his voice. She swore she neared it crack. Then, without warning, Edward swerved onto a path off the main road. It was a path made of rocks and dirt that led to an empty car park. It was a new place that Edward had never taken her before. Excitedly, Bella waited to see what would happen next. Edward got out the car without saying a word. Bella watched, unsure of what to do next. She followed after him, shutting the door behind her. The car park was dark and surrounded by trees, very secluded. Distance cars from the main road could be heard, which created quite peaceful ambient noise to match the starry night sky. Bella felt Edward grab her wrist. He was standing in front of her, eyes locked on to her. His grip was tight, stinging Bella a little bit. She stepped back towards the hood of Edward's car.

"Was he better than me?" Edward asked, rather he demanded to know.

Bella smirked. She pulled her wrist out of Edward's hand and turned her back to him. "It's hard to say" she began, "possibly". Just then Bella felt Edward push her forward onto the car hood. She felt her jeans being unzipped. The thrill of what was about to happen turned Bella on so much she began feeling herself get wet. Edward pulled down her tight skinny jeans with ease, a task Bella could barely do by herself. He pulled down her lace underwear to reveal Bella's pale bum, covered in goosebumps from the cold. Edward grabbed Bella's neck and leaned in close to her ear.

"Liar's get punished" he threatened.

Before Bella could retort with a witty comeback, she felt the sting of a hard spank on her ass. It was followed by more and more. They got harder with each slap. Bella was no longer shivering, as the thrill from her hot red ass cheeks warmed her up. Edward bent down and bit Bella's bum, which was followed by a yelp of pain and pleasure from Bella. She heard the all too familiar sound of his belt coming undone. A rush of pain ran up Bella's body as she felt the sting of a new item lashing at her ass.

"Did he do this to you?" Edward cried out, as he continued to whip Bella.

She let out loud moans, it hurt her, but she loved it. Edward could sense Bella's passion and carried on whipping her until her bum was bright red. He began massaging her ass gently to relieve of her some of the pain whist Bella waited for what was to come. Suddenly, Bella felt something enter her body. She could feel Edward's fingers fucking her hard remorselessly. Bella could feel all of Edward's frustrations being taken out on her.

"Oh Edward" she moaned.

He played with her hot pussy more, his rhythm getting faster. He stroked her deep within her, his long fingers touching every one of her pleasurable zones. Bella was screaming at this point. His name leaving her mouth over and over again. Bella bit her lip as she felt Edward sucking at her neck. The simultaneous thrust from Edward's fingers and the love bites he was leaving on BElla's pale skin made her hungry for more. Edward turned Bella around and grabbed her neck. She was still leaning on the hood of his car. With a push, Edward moved her higher up the front of his car.

"Your mine" came from Edward in a stern and possessive tone. Bella had never heard Edward speak in such a way before. Well, she had heard him say those word, but this time it was different.

Just then, Edward shoved his erect member into the petite young women's entrance. Bella's body shivered from the ecstatic bolts of electricity she felt when he stretched her pussy, desperately trying to fit himself in. Bella felt her walls wrap tightly around her teacher's cock as he thrusted. Each push made Bella squeal with pleasure. Edward wasn't going slow though. Rough and hard was the game he was playing and Bella could feel it. She felt him deep within her, reaching places she had never felt before.

"FUCK" she screamed.

Edward spread up, thrusting harder and harder. He spread Bella's legs further apart as he fucked her. Bella felt like she was going to explode, she could barely keep her legs still. The pace in which Edward made love to her brought Bella closer to the edge much faster than usual. Bella held herself up on the hood. Edward's hard fucking was making her go crazy with lust. Her soft pussy gushing, needing to release so badly.

"I'm going to cum" she let out. But, she couldn't. Edward had stopped. Bella opened her eyes wondering why he wasn't carrying on.

"Naughty girls don't get to finish" Edward told her, his tone was seductive and sexy. Bella wanted him back inside her pussy so bad.

"You can't do that" she pleaded, "Edward fuck me"

Edward grabbed her neck once more, "How many times have I told you I'm your professor, so call me 'Sir'".

"Yes... sir" she whimpered.

Edward pulledher off the car hood and onto her knees. He commanded her to open her mouth, which she obliged to. "Now suck".

Bella wrapped her warm mouth around her man's warm cock. She could taste herself on him. Her tongue danced around the tip of his manhood, as she managed to get him deeper down her throat. Bella wasn't good at deep throating, she could only go so far, but that didn't stop Edward from thrusting himself further down her mouth. Bella gagged and she felt Edward pull out and then back into her mouth. She began to play with his dick with her hands as her mouth carried on sucking at his tip. A steady rhythm and pace was created by her hands and mouth working together. Her spit dripped down Edward's shaft, he could feel himself coming to the edge.

"You slut" he said moaned under his breath.

Bella quickened her pace, wanting to finish Edward off. She moaned gently on to his dick as she sucked him in deeper down her throat. Her gentle tugging made Edward's moans get louder. Bella placed her free hand under Edward's balls and cupped them gently. She massaged them whilst she carried sucking his cock. Suddenly she felt a warm load of liquid enter her mouth, followed by the loud moans from her lover.

"Oh Bella" she heard him yell.

Bella swallowed every bit of Edward that filled her mouth. She was proud of herself, this was the quickest she had ever made him cum. The two cleaned themselves up and got back into Edward's car. Bella wondered if Edward fucked her out of jealousy. She knew it was exactly that, but she wanted to hear it from him. He said nothing though as he drived her back home. The stars shone brightly above them as Bella got out of Edward's car to head back to her dorm. She wanted to ask if he cared that she had slept with someone else, but Bella didn't ask. She already knew the answer, the sex proved it, so she said her goodbyes and walked back home, a sly grin adorning her face.

-End of chapter two-

 **A lot more to come, look out for some blindfolds and ropes ;) Get ready for more dom!Edward.**


End file.
